


Most Mornings At Five

by goldtrim_bluerose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Skye wants to be a good agent, Training, emotional?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtrim_bluerose/pseuds/goldtrim_bluerose
Summary: It’s May’s first day as Skye’s S.O and it’s Skye’s first day as May’s student.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Most Mornings At Five

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda busy writing Alone & Come Back I Still Need You and since I had this fic pre-written, I thought I’d post it. Enjoy!

Skye’s alarm went off at exactly 4:40 in the morning. She rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling of her bunk. She wondered why she was up this early. Then she remembered. “Day one of training.” She whispered out loud and rubbed her face. 

She hears a soft knock at her door. “Come in.” She got out of bed and began making it. “I was worried that I would have to wake you myself.” May stated, standing in the door way.

“Really?” The older woman nodded. “So...A+ for day one?” May gave a soft smile, taking note on the girl’s enthusiasm. “Not exactly.” Skye grabbed a pair of clothing and looked up at May. “I’ll leave you to change. Downstairs in 5.” Skye nodded and closed the door behind May. 

“First day, here we go.” She mumbled to herself beginning to strip off her clothing. She opted for a tank top and shorts as exercise clothing. She slipped on a pair of sneakers and made her way downstairs. 

When Skye got downstairs, May was already laying out mats and had the punching bag set up. She handed Skye a pair of training gloves and put a pair on herself.

“The best way to learn, the fastest way is to just feel it. So I’m going to show you a punch. Power comes from the hip.” May explained and gave two solid punches. She looked at Skye and motioned for her to do the same. Skye did what she was told and tried her best not to miss the bag. She felt the momentum and she stopped to look at May for feedback once she was done.

“You’re holding your breath. Make sure to breathe.” May pointed out to her. Skye nodded and started again. May watched as Skye hit the bag. She had the foot position right but her hits weren’t very strong. Skye stopped again for feedback after getting a glance at May’s face.

“Are you scared of the bag?” May asked walking over to her. “No.” She answered. “Good.” Skye was still confused. “Am I doing something, wrong?” She asked as May walked over to the bag.

“Your foot position is good but your punches are weak.” May answered before giving another punch to the bag. “What did you notice?” She asked turning to her. “It was solid, loud and powerful.” Skye bit her lip. “Your punch isn’t a punch without force.” May moved over and motioned for Skye to go again. Skye did what she was told and tried to give her punch more power. 

“Better than before but still needs work.” May commented. “Kicks.” Skye nodded standing next to her. “Front kick.” May paused and proceed to front kick the bag. Skye tried to do the same but ended up subbing her toe. She let out a scream of pain before looking up at May. 

“Use the whole foot not just the front. Go again.” Skye went again. Skye landed stumbling but managed catch herself. “Control.” May stated. “What do you mean?” Skye asked standing up. 

“You need to control your body so that you don’t stumble when landing.” May explained pointing to the ground. Skye nodded, understanding what she meant. She did feel funny when she landed.

“Side kick.” May stated and side kicked the bag. Skye did the same and tried her best to control her body. “Make sure to firmly place your foot down.” Skye went again but ended up missing the bag, landing with a loud stomp.

“You know what your problem is?” May asked walking over to Skye. “You are going to end up fighting too fair, and that’s a bad thing.” She explained, catching Skye’s frustration in her eyes.

May suddenly stepped forward and side kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of her. She comes crashing down to the ground.

“Don’t be afraid to kick them when they’re down.” May stuck out her hand to help Skye up. “I just don’t get how I’m supposed to land firmly and actually hit the bag.” Feeling somewhat nauseated, she places her arm across her stomach and turns to face May. “I’ll work on it.”

(Sometime later at night)

May found Skye alone practicing what they had done earlier in the day. Skye’s determination and her willingness to learn shone throughout their first lesson together. “Getting better with every try.” May complemented trying to give her student some form of encouragement. 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” Skye replied not stopping to give her attention to May. She threw off her gloves and took a drink of water. “I feel like I’m getting worse every time,” She sighed deeply, walking over and sitting in the empty spot on the bench next to May.

“Remember, today was only day one.” May reminded after taking in Skye’s disappointed face. “Right.” She whispered to herself as she tucked some hair behind her ear. “You won’t learn everything over night.” Skye turned to face May.

“I know. I’ve been training with Ward for weeks before he...did what he did. I should at least know the basics.” She glanced down at the floor. May knew Skye wasn’t done talking. She held her breath as she waited for her to continue. 

“He told me that I had to perfect the basic’s before I could move on. And he would not teach me or let me move on, even if I asked and-“

“Skye, stop.” 

She bit her lip and motioned for May to continue.

“Ward expected all that stuff from you and that was wrong. No one should set the bar that high. His job was to teach you and let you master it over time.”

“It must be in the Hydra rulebook, be perfect or be killed. Also, it doesn’t help that Garrett was his S.O.” 

May gave a small smile. 

“You might be on to something.” 

Skye returned the smile.

“So, what’s next? Keep practicing and hopefully I get it right, eventually?”

“Are you doubting yourself?”

“If it looks like that it’s- it’s just that I want to be a good agent. One that you and the others can rely on, no matter what happens,”

“But?”

“But, I don’t know how I can be one if I can’t do the simple things right.”

“Right now, your main focus is to be the best, however that’s not that important.”

“It’s not?”

“No. What is important is that you can take care of yourself, so that one day, you can depend on the person you have become to be your own home no matter what comes your way.”

Skye didn’t know what to say. She knew May was right about learning how to take care of yourself but, there was more she wanted to feel than just safe.

“Get some rest. We will start again tomorrow morning.” May’s voice shattered her thoughts. Skye watched as the older agent carefully got off the bench and began to make her way to the door. 

“Wait!” Skye yelled suddenly. May turned around and looked at the young agent before her. 

“Um, I know you don’t have to train me so, thanks.”


End file.
